


Promises and Technicalities

by inspirante



Series: Of the Nine Hostages [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Gen, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Autistic Logan Sanders, Injury, Past Child Abuse, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspirante/pseuds/inspirante
Summary: Annie had somehow roped him into practicing throwing a football outside during the lunch break as Eli told her they had the muscle mass of a newborn fawn and Xander simply told her no. Unfortunately for Virgil, that meant he was the only candidate left to help her with throwing and catching.-----Virgil and Logan have a tight-knit relationship where neither of them can hide anything from the other.aka how Logan could legally get himself out of any situation by using rules to his advantage.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Of the Nine Hostages [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540825
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Promises and Technicalities

**Author's Note:**

> The fourth installment of LoLA Week of OneShots!!
> 
> This prompt came from Vivian [they/they] MoreFdUpThanRiverdalesWriting on ao3 - So maybe this is when Patton is still new or something, Virgil gets hurt, like someone at school sprains his wrist or idk, and Logan figures it out but Virgil makes him not tell anyone else bc he doesn't want them to worry but Logan tells Janus/Remy bc he is worried and can't help much bc he's young so they help him and they have a big hangout sesh to cheer him up?

Logan relied heavily on Virgil. All of the O’Neill’s knew this and accepted it.

If Logan was overwhelmed, everyone knew Virgil was the only one who could calm him down the best. It was unquestionable that if Logan was crying or screaming or shutting down you would just go get Virgil. Virgil just knew the right things to say _(or not say)_ and how to hold him to help him calm down and even his breathing. If Logan had a question, Virgil was somehow able to answer in a way that answered the questions Logan asked but also didn’t ask. He was patient in letting Logan speak and take in information and was able to ask Logan questions in return that actually got an answer.

The pair had been together ever since Logan came home from the hospital. Virgil stepped up to care for the new baby of the family so that Dee could worry about one less person. As such, it was no surprise that the two became in tune with each others’ emotions that they rarely needed to express verbally to the other when something was wrong.

However, because of their relationship, the two brothers’ emotions could be easily influenced by the other.

Virgil was mildly freaking out as his wrist continued to throb long after lunch had ended. Annie had somehow roped him into practicing throwing a football outside during the lunch break as Eli told her they had the muscle mass of a newborn fawn and Xander simply told her no. Unfortunately for Virgil, that meant he was the only candidate left to help her with throwing and catching.

They had thrown for about fifteen minutes until he caught it wrong. A flare of pain shot up his wrist and he hissed through his teeth. Eli had asked him if he was alright and Virgil waved them off. He didn’t think his friends totally believed him but they thankfully didn’t push the issue. Xander must have taken pity on him because he slowly got to his feet, complaining all the way to snatch the football out of Virgil’s arms and told Annie to “go long”.

Virgil spent the rest of the day cradling his wrist closer to his body. He was paranoid someone in the hallways would jostle him too much and _he would start crying in the hallway and then he could never come back to school because he’ll be known as the kid who was crying in the hallways and. . ._

Well, it didn’t really matter, because he had Annie and Xander flanking each of his sides as they walked to each of their classes. They never asked him if anything was wrong or made any indication that they thought something was wrong, but Virgil knew that they knew that something was wrong.

He knew his wrist wasn’t broken _(he knew what that felt like)_ but it still hurt pretty bad. It was definitely sprained but he couldn’t do anything about it until he got home. He was pretty sure he had some bandages in his room in one of his desk drawers he could use.

All he could ask for is getting home without raising any suspicions from Dee or Mr. Hart. Dee would undoubtedly freak out and want to seek out revenge against all who hurt him. Mr. Hart, well. . . he wasn’t _too_ sure what he would do. He had yet to hurt any of them, but just because he didn’t hurt them didn’t mean he was going to help him either. He might see him as weak for getting hurt and _then would he be seen as someone who couldn’t protect his brothers? Would that paint a target on their backs and Mr. Hart would finally prove himself to be same as all the other nannies prior?_

“Let’s go, babe.” Remy grabbed his arm and dragged him to the vehicle where the rest of their brothers and Mr. Hart were waiting.

Virgil carefully got into his seat after Remy, using one hand to buckle himself in. he avoided eye contact with Logan, who was staring intensely at Virgil’s wrist. Virgil quickly stuffed his hurt wrist in his hoodie pocket, instantly regretting the quick movement. He knew Logan would most likely not ask any questions with the others around and in hearing range, and while Virgil felt guilty for planning to use this knowledge for his own benefit, he was wholly prepared to run out of the vehicle as naturally as he could and lock himself in his room to take care of his wrist.

Virgil counted down the houses they would need to pass to get home. His foot was thumping against the floor of the vehicle, getting concerned glances from Dee in the passenger seat, which was. . . _not_ _ideal_ , but Virgil could easily divert his attention. Actually, he probably wouldn’t need to. One of his brothers would undoubtedly take Dee’s attention off him and he could get to his room easy peasy.

Virgil was the first out of the vehicle and quickly made his way to his room. Dee moved to intercept him but was stopped by Emile asking for homework help.

_(Virgil made a mental note to get Emile that season of_ Scooby Doo _he was looking at last week.)_

He closed the door behind him and sat down at his desk. He went to the mini fridge in his room _(the one Dee and he had bought after one of the nannies locked the fridge ad cupboards from the kids getting food outside designated meal times)_ and grabbed a handful of ice. He grabbed a purple bandanna Remy had bought him a couple years ago and wrapped it around the ice. He flinched when he touched the slight wet fabric to his wrist but allowed the cooling sensation to seep into his skin.

He was so engrossed in icing his wrist he didn’t hear the hesitant knocks on his door, nor the squeaking of the door opening. It wasn’t until Logan was right beside him that he noticed the younger boy _(and remembered that he forgot to lock the door behind him)_.

“Gah!” Virgil nearly fell out of his chair in surprise.

Logan was unfazed by the sound that came out of his mouth. “You’re hurt.”

“No, I’m not.” Virgil lied.

Logan looked at the wet bandanna filled with melted ice being held against Virgil’s wrist.

He didn’t need to say anything more.

“Yes, I’m hurt, but I’m fine. Promise.” Virgil said softly, pulling the ice away for Logan to inspect.

His wrist was slightly swollen but looked no worse for wear. Logan nervously fiddled with his little clip-on tie, rocking back and forth on his heels. Virgil could tell he was distressed and brought his hand up to the boy’s hair, carding his fingers through the curly locks.

“I’m perfectly okay, Teach.” Virgil soothed and Logan nodded mechanically.

“We should in-form Dee.” Logan said and Virgil’s heart stopped.

“No. No no no no no we don’t.” Virgil shook his head. He didn’t want to inconvenience the older O’Neill if he could help it. He was meant to be the one Dee didn’t have to worry about. He was meant to deal with the small mishaps so Dee could deal with the major ones. “I can take care of it myself. _Promise me_ you won’t tell Dee?”

Logan very much _did not_ want to promise that, Virgil could tell, but he stiffly nodded anyway and left the room.

Virgil turned back to his desk to look for his bandages.

* * *

Logan paced in his room, rhythmically pulling on his tie. Virgil was hurt and Logan. . . Logan didn’t know what he could do to help.

Logan was smart in a lot of different sectors like space and chemistry and physics and English, but first aid was something that was beyond his current knowledge. He had never seen the need to know first aid considering his current age, _and_ considering Dee was very knowledgeable in the subject, but now Logan felt so lost and woefully unprepared to deal with this.

Dee had always been the one to take care of their injuries. He was the one everyone went to over the years for everything pain related, so _why didn’t Virgil want to go to Dee now? Was he hurt worse and that was why he didn’t want to show Dee?_

Well, Logan had to think logically about this. Virgil was hurt and not telling anyone. Logan had always been told that if he were hurt, he should go to Dee, not hide it. Therefore, it was logical that Dee was informed of Virgil’s injury. While he had promised Virgil he wouldn’t tell Dee, he had no such qualms about telling one of their other brothers with Dee in the vicinity.

“Remy.” Logan stated as he walked into the kitchen, eyes staring meaningfully at Dee.

Mr. Hart had to run some errands after dropping them off at home, so Dee was in charge of making supper tonight. Remy had been assisting him by passing whatever object he asked for.

“What’s up, Moonlight?” Remy asked, sunglasses lifted to his forehead.

Logan sent another look towards Dee, fixing his glasses before speaking. “Virgil was in-jured at school.”

Remy’s eyes widened in surprise and Dee turned away from the stove.

“How hurt?” Remy asked.

“His wrist.”

Dee pursed his lip. “Do you know what happened?”

Logan stared at the ground, shifting his weight. “I’m not sup-posed to tell you.”

There was silence and Logan assumed his two older brothers were sharing a look over his head.

Dee spoke once more. “Can you not tell me, or you can’t tell anyone?”

“You.” Logan said, still not raising his eyes from the floor. “I _pro-mised._ ”

“Okay,” Remy jumped off the counter he was sitting on. “Do you know what happened?”

“No.”

A pause, then Remy laughed. “You could’ve just said _‘no’_ to Dee, Moonlight.”

Logan supposed he could have, but then that would have been breaking his promise to Virgil and he could _never_ do that.

Dee and Remy led the way to Virgil’s room with Logan trailing behind. Dee knocked twice before opening the door, making Logan cringe but he followed, nonetheless.

Virgil had jumped at the intrusion, dropping the bandage that was wrapped partially around his wrist. Logan expected for Virgil to look disappointed or angry, but Virgil gave a smile at him. It loosened the tight feeling in his chest Logan wasn’t even aware was there.

“What happened?” Dee asked, taking Virgil’s wrist gently into his own hold.

Virgil swallowed harshly. Logan remained beside Remy by the door, watching their older brothers talk softly to one another as Dee took over wrapping Virgil’s wrist. Once his wrist was treated, Dee pulled Virgil into a firm but comforting hug.

“Next time you tell me, yeah?” Dee whispered.

Virgil nodded, relaxing further into the older boy’s hold. Logan shuffled beside Remy, tugging at his collar.

Remy cleared his throat. “Well, babes, I believe there is supper still to be made.”

Dee reluctantly let go of Virgil and stepped away. “You can pick the movie tonight.”

Virgil smiled and nodded. Two of the O’Neill children left the room to continue making supper. Logan hadn’t moved from his spot by the door, unsure if he was even allowed in Virgil’s room at the moment as he wasn’t the one to knock and Virgil had not verbal gave his assent for him to enter.

“You can come sit.” Virgil offered and Logan’s feet moved as soon as he heard those words.

Virgil lifted him onto the bed and tucked him into his side. Logan wondered briefly if it would be rude to ask to see Virgil’s hand just so Logan could check on it himself.

Without speaking, Virgil placed his injured hand in Logan’s lap. One hand went to the bandage while the other clutched onto Virgil’s hoodie sleeve.

“I. . . I don’t like it when. . . when you’re hurt.” Logan admitted, not making eye contact.

Virgil gave a huff of laughter, his uninjured hand raising to his hair. “Yeah, and I don't like it when you get hurt either." Virgil went quiet for a moment, evidently thinking over his next words. "Thanks for telling them even though I asked you not to. You’re a good little brother.”

Logan continued running his fingers over the hoodie and bandage, his head leaning into Virgil’s fingers. "You're not mad?"

One side of Virgil's lips twitched upwards. "Nah. You were right, anyway. I should've just told Dee immediately."

Logan hummed and the conversation ceased.

The two brothers coexisted quietly in that bedroom, enjoying each others company in silence until they were summoned for supper. Mr. Hart had sent a questioning glance at Virgil’s hand, opening his mouth to question him, but a single look from Dee had stopped any words from coming out.

(Virgil chose Nightmare Before Christmas that night. Dee had rolled his eyes before putting the film in the player, but sent a soft look his way as the title screen ran.)


End file.
